customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clipped Wings (Universe)
Clipped Wings is a fictional universe in which only one of my stories takes place. This universe, unlike my other one, takes place in a fantasy-esque world in which Humans live in a more Midieval-based time. This universe is also home to two other worlds of Angels and Demons. Basic Story 300 years ago, the Angel King Luciferus decided to end the Demonic threat once and for all. Unfortunately, he went mad upon entering their realm of Rahlayahn, and it was then that he murdered their master and established himself as ruler of the Demons. Shortly afterwards, he gathered the Demon armies and assaulted Hev'n, Kingdom of the Angels, and tore it down to the ground. Only one Angel survived the assault, who now hides on the Human world and awaits the day that he may rise and challenge his former King, thus ending the Demonic threat at last. Unfortunately for him, the Demons already hold great political power behind the curtains, and must assemble an army of his own to challenge them. Heroes Prominent Heroes *Michaelus, the last of the Angels *Wilfred Davidson, mercenary and womanizer *The Baroness, masked assassin *Duke Elliott, legendary Paladin Other Heroes *Captain Firespark, Pirate Captain and self-proclaimed "lord" of the seas *Master Zheng, elderly and wise Evr'sti monk *Shen Zheng, 11-year-old grandson of Master Zheng and a Monk-in-training *Spiritstrike, mysterious and supposedly immortal Shaman *Lisa Chetwood, wizard and jewel collector *King Peter Marris, IV, monarch of the Human kingdom of Brish'tan *Queen Beth Marris, queen of the Human kingdom of Brish'tan *Prince Lenny Marris, 16-year-old son of Peter and heir to the throne of the Human kingdom of Brish'tan *Admiral Abigail Garnis, leader of the Brish'tan armies and navy Deceased Heroes *Gabriel, former Archangel of Heroism *Metatroniel, former Archangel of Loyalty *Raph'aiel, former Archangel of Meditation *Bartleaiel, former Archangel of Innocence *Brish'tan, original founder of the Brish'tan Kingdom Villains Prominent Villains *Luciferus, Lord of the Demonic Kingdom of Rahlayahn and former King of the Angels *Mepheles, Majordomo to Luciferus and Overseer of Agony *Bilz'Nabab, Overseer of Gluttony *Beh'Moth, Overseer of Hostility *Leyakas, Overseer of Death *Arag'Lob, Overseer of Horror *Paz'Zuu, Overseer of Shadow *Nojva-Dyes, Overseer of Illusion Other Villains *Khan Gang-Ihs, Khan of the Mon'gahal Empire *Og'dai, son of Gang-Ihs and heir to the throne of the Mon'gahal Empire *Master Akian Lupton, leader of the Cult of Demons' Blood *Wrathfist, mute barbarian and second-in-command of the Cult of Demons' Blood *Malcolm "The Shiv" Gifford, murderer under Demonic influence *Bao Xu, Emperor of the Evr'sti people and a cowardly servant of Luciferus *Captain Graveheart, Ghost Pirate Captain and favored servant of Nojva-Dyes *Dagon, oldest of the three Sea Princes and a pet of Nojva-Dyes *Leviathan, "middle child" of the three Sea Princes and a pet of Nojva-Dyes *The Kraken, youngest of the three Sea Princes and a pet of Nojva-Dyes *Quetzacuul, Demon of the Skies and favored pet of Luciferus *Kumangah, Cavern Demon and favored pet of Arag'Lob *Kuchisake-onna, the Demon of Jealousy and favored servant of Mepheles *Golyth, the Demon of Destruction and favored servant of Beh'Moth *L'Lloron, the Demon of Despair and favored servant of Paz'Zuu *Nuk-Kubai, the Demon of Secrets and favored servant of Leyakas *The Satyr, the Demon of Greed and favored servant of Bilz'Nabab *Slau'rath, king of the Slaugh and lord of the Forbidden Lands *Gashdokurah, the most powerful and infamous of the Gashadokuro *Cerberon, a three-headed canine and guardian of Rahlayahn *Loogaroo, an old enemy of Spiritstrike and a Witch Doctor of Luciferus *Eldritch, the ancient foe of both good and evil (Bigger Bad) *Baaz'l, a sentient tree and the harbinger of Eldritch *Atticus Sanburne, Human follower of Eldritch Deceased Villains *Iblistus the Devil, former ruler of the Demons *Kusastis Puratos, member of the Devil's Four *Zil'kha Nutoa, member of the Devil's Four *Unkahn Thos'qei, member of the Devil's Four *Ghun Kratar, member of the Devil's Four Locations Mortal World *Kingdom of Brish'tan, the greatest of the Human kingdoms *Mon'gahali Desert, home to the greatest of the Barbatusai empires *Evr'sti Summit, the world's tallest mountain and home to the Evr'sti Monks *The Abyssal Sea, the world's ocean and home to the Sea Princes *The Forbidden Lands, the icy south pole and home to the ancient Slaugh and their Gashadokuro constructs *Akiriaf'il Nom'de, a rarely-explored savannah and home to the famed Mi'desai Tribe *Baaz Forest, a peaceful forest and tourist spot for traveling Humans, home to a small but popular Traders' Post. Said to be the home of an ancient sentient tree named Baaz'l, hence the name *Hsk'thudrim, a hellish region to the north and home to a corporeal Mepheles, also the original home to the Devil's Four *The Rift, a hidden rip in time and space deep within a cave, once used by both the Angels and Demons as a prison for their archenemy, Eldritch Hev'n *The Great City of Hev'n, ruined city and former capital of the Angels *Garden of Peace, former "perfection of nature"; now a burning pit *Gates of Eternal Welcome, main enterence into Hev'n *Skies of Hope, former light-filled air over Hev'n; now red with death *Pools of Salvation, former lake in outside the main palace; now a boiling lake of blood Rahlayahn *Palace of the Devil, a spire of Obsidian and home to the current ruler of the Demons *Barracks of Hell, a large structure that serves as both a training barracks and the home of Beh'Moth *The Pool of Sorrow, a dark and murky lake that serves as the home of Nojva-Dyes *The Webs of Fate, a large spider web littered with corpses and home of Arag'Lob *The Pits of Paz, a seemingly bottomless pit and home to Paz'Zuu *Bilz Manor, a large mansion-like structure and home to Bilz'Nabab *The Gates of the Abyss, a large gate that leads into Rahlayahn, guarded by Cerberon Races *Humans, a peaceful yet arrogant race who have established a powerful government, effectively becoming the most powerful sapient race on the world *Barbatusai, Pig-like people who serve the Demons *Evr'sti, a race of Red Panda-like people who live peaceful lifestyles, hiding away from war *Slaugh, Ghostly creatures who harbor a strong hatred for Humanity *Gashadokuro, giant Skeletal constructs of the Slaugh *Angels, Spirits of Peace *Demons, Spirits of Evil Trivia Most of the characters, locations, organizations, and races are based heavily off of, and named after, several real-life, theological, and fictional ideas and characters. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Stories, Events and Realities